


Writer's block

by Mikaeru



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, M/M, professor!Harvey, this is so stupid, underage!Mike
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikaeru/pseuds/Mikaeru
Summary: Mike cerca di convincere Harvey a scrivere di nuovo.





	Writer's block

Prompt 13: blocco dello scrittore.

 

Si è infilato a letto appena finito il muffin, avendo perlomeno cura di non spargere briciole sulle lenzuola (in tutto il resto della casa sì; a volte Harvey si chiede se non sia stato cresciuto dalle scimmie) e ignorando completamente la presenza di Harvey. "Ho freddo," ha detto senza guardarlo, infilandosi sotto le coperte. Harvey avrebbe voluto fargli notare che avrebbe potuto risolvere semplicemente mettendosi una maglietta, invece di rimanere in mutande, ma sa che sarebbe stato fiato sprecato. Quando gli è scivolato vicino, Mike gli si è sdraiato addosso, riuscendosi senza staccare per un attimo gli occhi dal cellulare. Fischietta la sigla di Mad Men, poi quella di Game of Thrones, alla fine la prima di Crazy ex-girlfriend. 

"Potresti mettere giù quel coso almeno adesso, giusto per un attimo?", sospira Harvey, che mai come adesso ringrazia di andare in palestra, o cinquantadue chili di adolescente sullo stomaco gli avrebbero bloccato il respiro, "Non pretendo che tu riesca a staccartene totalmente quando siamo assieme, sarebbe crudele da parte mia cercare di privarti del tuo terzo braccio, ma perlomeno adesso potresti fare lo sforzo, non credi? Fammi sapere se mi reputi troppo severo."

Mike, per tutta risposta, scende e gli si sdraia di fianco. "Non mi distrarre," sbuffa, senza staccare gli occhi dallo schermo. Harvey appoggia un gomito sul cuscino, la testa sulla mano. Vorrebbe vederlo così concentrato anche in classe, ma sa che non ha senso neppure sperarci - gli sembra ancora più distratto, da quando hanno iniziato a frequentarsi, ma immagina lo stia facendo apposta.

"Da cosa? Candy Crash?"

"Guarda che quello l'ho disinstallato il mese scorso."

"Pensavo prima, tipo quando ti ho beccato a giocarci durante un compito in classe."

"Se dovessi smettere di fare tutto quello che mi dici non farei più niente della mia vita."

"Mi riempie di gioia il cuore sapere di essere tenuto in così alta considerazione."

"Visto che ti porto sempre gioia?"

"Infinita."

Quando gli prende il cellulare di mano, Mike gli è addosso prima che Harvey possa contare fino a due, che si allunga disperatamente per riprenderselo. Harvey si siede per alzare il braccio, si alza in piedi appena prima che lo faccia Mike. Si ritrovano entrambi a saltellare sul letto.

"Dovresti considerare di andare in terapia se questa è la tua reazione."

"Ridammelo! Non ho finito!"

"Finito cosa?"

"Quando lo avrò finito lo saprai!"

"E quanto ci metti, ancora?"

"Sicuramente di più di quanto ci metterei se mi ridessi il cellulare!"

Harvey, ridendo, lo stringe apposta per farlo cadere lungo disteso sul letto, la testa che penzola dal bordo del materasso. 

"Mi soffochi, tirati su!"

"Nah," gli si schiaccia di più addosso, "così capisci come ci si sente ad essere sempre ignorati."

"Non fare la tragedia e lasciami respirare!"

Finalmente lo ascolta, e Mike si riprende il cellulare prima ancora di parlare. Harvey se lo prende in braccio, cerca di baciarlo ma Mike gli sfugge. "Mi fai finire? Manca poco, dai, leggiti qualcosa e lasciami stare."

Harvey decide di tenerselo addosso, avvolgendogli la vita con le braccia. Gli bacia piano la pancia, Mike gli concede una mano tra i capelli, lo gratta alla base della nuca.

"Okay, fatto!", annuncia, tutto felice, un paio di minuti dopo, "Ti ho mandato un post di Tumblr per mail."

"Era questo quello che dovevi fare? Mandarmi un post?"

"Ma l'ho fatto io," replica Mike come se questo, da solo, potesse spiegare tutto.

"Non sarà un altro post di gif di gufi, spero."

"Sono così belli i gufi, non capisci niente. E comunque no, ti ho fatto un post riassuntivo dei link migliori sulla scrittura."

"... uh?"

Mike gli avvolge la vita con le cosce. "Sai quando la settimana scorsa mi sono offerto di metterti a posto il ripostiglio e tu mi hai detto di non avvicinarmici neanche per sbaglio ma poi sei andato a fare la doccia ed è come se mi avessi dato il permesso?"

"No, ma ricordami di organizzare una lezione sul consenso."

"Beh, alla fine ti ho dato ascolto perché non ho messo a posto."

"Ma pensa."

"Ma avevo cominciato, solo che ho trovato tutti questi vecchi quaderni che mi supplicavano di essere letti."

"Oh no."

"Oh sì. Eri bravo, Harvey, perché hai smesso di scrivere? Ammetto che all'inizio pensavo mi sarei trovato davanti ad un poliziesco di terza categoria il cui protagonista, con un nome tipo Hayley Proctor --"

"Ma che nome è?!"

"Che ne so, roba tua. Beh, comunque non fai schifo."

"Ricordami perché mi ostino a vederti?"

"Perché hai dei conflitti irrisolti che ti portano a preferire partner più giovani di te e perché ti piace mettermelo nel culo. No, serio, Harvey, sei bravo, anche se sei stronzo perché non me lo hai mai detto. Perché non mi hai mai detto niente? Non hai mica qualcosa di cui vergognarti."

"Lo so, grazie," ridacchia, accarezzandogli i fianchi - Mike non soffre per nulla il solletico e lo trova incredibilmente ingiusto, "ma so anche di non essere abbastanza bravo da farmi pubblicare, e ad un certo ho avuto altro da fare."

Mike arriccia le labbra, poco soddisfatto della risposta. "A parte che non devi essere il nuovo Paul Aster per continuare a scrivere, puoi farlo anche per te stesso."

"Grazie, post motivazionale di Tumblr."

Mike gli rifila un pizzicotto fortissimo sulla coscia - o almeno ci prova. "Perché le tue cosce non hanno pelle? Che schifo."

"La pelle c'è, non c'è grasso," e lo enfatizza pizzicando una gamba di Mike, che strilla per il dolore. 

"Mi stai dicendo che sono grasso?"

"Sì, non passi dalle porte, Mike."

"Non cambiare discorso."

"Sei tu che ti sei messo a parlare delle mie cosce."

"Lo sai che mi perdo, sei tu che devi tenermi a fuoco."

"Mi hai preso per un obiettivo reflex?"

"Dai, perché hai smesso di scrivere?", comincia a rimbalzare in braccio ad Harvey, come fa quando un pensiero comincia ad eccitarlo più del dovuto - in classe le gambe gli diventano elettriche, comincia a battere la penna contro il banco, "Ci sono tanti quaderni quanto peso, e se non li hai buttati significa che ci tieni. Dai. Dai. Daidaidaidaidai. Daidaidaidaidaiiiiii."

Harvey sospira, fa per toglierselo di dosso ma Mike si aggrappa più forte. "Daaaaaaiiiiii."

Harvey sospira, gli tira leggermente i capelli. Non ottenendo risposta glieli tira più forte, ma Mike non dice niente, allora lo lascia andare.

"Voglio un caffè, lo vuoi anche tu?"

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaai."

"Che significa...?"

"Dai!"

"Ti sei rotto?"

"Daidaidaaaaaaai."

Riesce, miracolosamente, a districarsi, lasciandolo cadere sul letto. Mike quasi si spezza il collo per essere il primo ad arrivare in cucina. Gli si piazza davanti alla macchina del caffè, gli impedisce persino di prendere la tazza. "Dddddaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiii --"

"Mike, per l'amor di Dio, smettila!"

"Perché non me lo vuoi dire?"

"Non ti è chiaro il concetto di privacy?"

"Sì, ma non voglio tu ne abbia."

"Perché ogni volta che apri bocca è peggio?"

"Voglio saperlo!"

"E credi che insistendo fino a farmi impazzire tu possa ottenere quello che vuoi?"

"Di solito..."

"Tua nonna deve essere una santa."

"No, è anziana e non ha più voglia di sentirmi rompere i coglioni. E visto che anche tu --"

"Osa dire che sono vecchio anche io e ti lancio fuori dalla finestra in mutande."

"Credo tu intenda fuori dalla porta."

"No, preferisco l'omicidio, almeno in prigione non sarei costretto a sentirti. Ma tu non avevi freddo?"

"Certo che no, era una cazzata. Ti prego?", spinge appena il labbro in fuori, "Se me lo dici poi non ti scoccio più. Senti come te lo sto chiedendo gentilmente?"

Harvey sbuffa, quasi ringhia, lo sposta in malo modo per prendere caffè e filtri dalla credenza. Mike si appoggia contro il mobile, ci salta sopra. Gli ruba un bacio prima che inizi a parlare. "Ad un certo punto mi sono bloccato. Tutto qua."

"Solo questo?"

"Non è 'solo questo', Mike", sbuffa di nuovo, frustrato, "è frustrante, quando ti secchi e tutto quello che ti esce fuori è stupido e vuoto."

"Da quanto è che non scrivi?"

"Qualche anno, non sono stato a contare i giorni."

Mike, ora coi piedi per terra, si mette a girare attorno al tavolo della colazione. Harvey, con la tazza in mano, si diverte ad osservarlo, guardare gli ingranaggi del suo cervello mettersi in moto per elaborare i pochi dati che gli sono stati offerti, escogitare un piano per salvarlo. Arriccia il naso, si mordicchia le labbra e le unghie, si illumina in viso quando pensa di aver avuto l'idea del secolo.

"Potresti ricominciare con le fanfiction."

Non esattamente quello che si aspettava. Errore suo, se lo sarebbe dovuto aspettare da lui. "Non mi metterò a scrivere porno."

"Non ho detto che devi scrivere porno, vecchio maniaco."

"Disse quello che legge ogni singola cosa comprenda un paio di sculacciate su Ao3. Guarda come sono ridotto, conosco persino Ao3."

"Io sono un adolescente, sono scusato," arriccia il naso, fermo nella sua convinzione, "serio, Harvey, potrebbe essere un buon modo per sbloccarti. Nei link che ti ho mandato ci sono anche delle challenge, con delle scadenze, magari quelle ti aiutano. Aiutano un sacco di gente."

Mike gli si avvicina di nuovo, gli prende la tazza svuotata per metà; prende il latte dal frigo, un cucchiaino di zucchero, lo mescola e lo finisce. "Cos'hai contro le fanfiction?"

"Niente," si stringe nelle spalle, si siede a tavola con un paio di biscotti, i preferiti di Mike, e subito Mike gliene prende uno, attirato come se avessero un magnete dentro, "ma non sono tipo da fanfiction."

"Come fai a saperlo se non ci hai mai provato?"

"Non mi piace giocare coi bambolotti altrui."

"Scrivi un'AU, di quelle che sembrano originali. Tipo... una roba su Don Draper nel 1800."

"Ew."

"Qualcosa su Rebecca e Nathaniel."

"Ma non mi piacciono assieme."

"Adesso che prendi commissioni te li fai piacere."

"Ah, prendo commissioni adesso?"

"Sì, ma solo da me."

"E come intenderesti pagarmi?"

"In baci?", e si allunga verso di lui, un ginocchio sopra il tavolo, per leccargli le briciole dalle labbra, baciandolo poi lentamente, dolce come lo zucchero. Harvey ride in mezzo al bacio, se lo trascina di nuovo addosso. 

"I baci non mi pagano le bollette."

"Non di solo pane vive l'uomo."

"Ma la corrente elettrica mi serve."

"Quindi accetti?", Mike ricomincia a rimbalzargli addosso, Harvey lo deve tenere fermo per i fianchi, prima che sbatta contro il tavolo, "Davvero? Dai, dai, apri l'email che ti ho mandato, è pieno di risorse utilissime, e poi possiamo aprirti un account su Tumblr --"

"Okay, okay, cominci a blaterare, calmati," ride Harvey, "prima prova a farmela scrivere, poi vediamo, okay?"

"Un account su Ao3?"

"Cos'ho  appena detto?"

"Non lo so, ho ascoltato la metà."

Sospira, arreso. Sarà una domenica molto lunga. "Va a prendermi il computer, va..."


End file.
